vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:1912/@comment-4620631-20120222143936
POSSIBLE SCENARIO LATER ON IN EPISODE 17 OR 18:Kol and Elijah have already come back to Mystic Falls when they hear about the new white oak tree from Bekka and Nik...(knock on the door) Rebekah answers and sees Katerina standing at the door trying to stake her with the white oak stake! She dodges swiftly and throws Katerina on the floor,while grabbing the stake from her...Katerina tries to run but Rebekah safe guards the door....the 3 brothers hear the commotion and see what has happened...Rebekah tells Klaus 'We have to kill her,Nik,NOW! She knows about the tree and there's no telling waht she might do if we let her walk out of here free' Klaus utters 'Well,well,Katerina....I let you go and this is how you repay me? Kol,finish her off!!' Elijah is still shocked but says to her 'I used to love you but taht changed immediately you turned yourself into a vampire!' Without any warning,Kol kicks her head clean off her body...leaving it in a bloody mess... Rebekah utters,amused 'Well,looks like you haven't forgotten your favorite trick!' Kol picks up the head and says to his siblings 'Well,now let me go and pay a visit to one of our friends Mr. Salvatore and send him a message!!' Before anyone has replied,he speeds off towards Damon and Stefan's house...he arrives and tells Damon 'Call everybody of your team..the people who like plotting against my family' after a few minutes,Kol walks in the Salvatore house and finds Elena,Stefan,Damon,Caroline,Tyler,Matt,Alaric and Bonnie waiting for him...he looks at them and says smiling 'Hallo...for those of who we haven't met...am Kol! Let me tell you something about me that you don't know..am not like my siblings...am not weak and pathetic like my half brother Nik or moral and forgiving like Elijah...am much worse than them! If you cross me..I end you..plain and simple! Damon,you thought that after my mother tried to kill us,I would just run away like a scared little puppy and forget about what you did to me? I don't think so,mate! Let this serve you as a warning!' (Kol throws Katherine's head on the floor and the rest of the group looks at it scared) He continues 'Yeah..that's Katerina's head! She tried to go after my sister and well...I kicked her head right off her body...' Elena says to Kol 'Am sorry about Damon did..but I think you proved your po...Before she even finished.Kol spits out 'Did I say you can talk? Shut up before I rip your head off You lot are nothing compared to me! All I see is 3 young vampires,a hybrid,a witch and a couple of humans..I can destroy you all in minutes!! So,Damon,can we go outside or do I have to embarrass you in front of your friends?' Damon looks shocked and says 'dude,if you are waiting for an apology,am sorry,am not giving it to you! Kol shouts 'I DID NOT COME FOR AN APOLOGY!' With that he speeds off over to Damon and Stefan reaches first...he breaks all of Stefan's limbs and his neck before throwing over the floor,where he passes out...Tyler attempts to tackle Kol but Kol shoves his hand in Tyler's chest and says 'If you do that again..I will rip out your heart as you watch and shove it down your throat! Got it?' Tyler quips weakly 'Crystal' Caroline is so shocked and doesn't even try to help them...kol notices and says 'Wise choice,love!' He then goes over to Damon with his vamp speed and beats the crap out of him in seconds...he breaks his limbs and throws him over to the roof..Bonnie tries to use the pain aneurysms to her but Kol reaches her and lifts her up by choking her and says 'Don't you dare witch! I have a lot of respect for witches cause my mother is one but if you do that again,I will kill you! Now,you loy should learn respect...do you know how old I am? Am nearly 1100 years and that makes me 6 times older than you,Damon! Don't you dare come after me again other next head your friends will be seeing will be yours....and as for you guys,don't dare come after any of my siblings again! You'll answer to me...and trust me,you wouldn't like to see me really pissed off! So,hope this little...demonstration showed you what am capable of..and Elena? Don't think you will have Elijah or Niklaus by your side..to protect you,I can convince them to stop...even ave noticed Nik isn't interested in making hybrids anymore...so make a move against me or one of my siblings and you will be dead!' Kol then looks at the terrified group and says 'Okay,bye guys' and rushes out